Holly J. Sinclair
Holly Jeanette Sinclair is a Canadian teenager who formerly attended Lakehurst High School and was captain of the Lakehurst Cheer Chorale. She makes her first appearance in the seventh season premiere and is portrayed by Charlotte Arnold. =Character History= She is the sister of Heather Sinclair, and insists on being called Holly J. rather than just Holly. She is rude, sarcastic, and at times cruel to other students. Holly J.'s personality is almost identical to that of Paige Michalchuk, with the exception that Holly J. is seen as being more heartless and short tempered than Paige. There is a webisode entitled "Queen Bees" featuring both Paige and Holly J.. In the webisode Paige is at The Dot with Marco and Ellie, when they are about to leave they encounter Holly J., Holly J. makes fun of the way Paige talks and they fight over who is a better Queen Bee of Degrassi. Holly J. shares a locker with Mia, much to their displeasure, and Anya is her best friend at the start of Season 7. Later into the season, she forms feelings for Toby after he tutors her, but their relationship is short-lived. Also in Season 7, her friendship with Anya comes to an end when Anya fights back from all the abuse Holly J. has given her over the years. In Season 8, an artsy guy named Blue is interested in her, but when she falls for him just to lose her virginity, she gets rejected. Her family then goes bankrupt, forcing her to get a job at The Dot Grill. Under the pressure of financial crisis, she reveals to the media that Mia did some "things" to get where she’s at in the modeling industry, and is kicked off the Spirit Squad. She and Spinner bond while working together, and she soon finds herself being drawn to him. When Holly J. and Spinner get held up at gun point at the Dot, and Spinner is shot, she reveals she loves him. When Blue comes back to see why Holly J. keeps rejecting him, he saves her and Spinner’s lives by calling the police. She then goes to the Black and White Ball and dances with Blue. When he calls her "Holly", she seems content. Holly J.’s finally learned that there’s more to high school than popularity and manipulation, but that doesn’t mean she’s lost her meanness. Despite her family claiming bankruptcy, it’s blue skies for Holly J. this term. She’s tired of being poor and waitressing at The Dot is not producing nearly enough income to keep up with the new privileged kids at Degrassi – Declan and Fiona. So, Holly J. starts a successful babysitting business. Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, Holly J. attends Degrassi. She's the younger sister of Degrassi's ex-mean girl Heather Sinclair, who was the enemy of Degrassi's fashion queen, Paige Michalchuk. Like her older sister, Holly J. exhibits the same ill-humor and arrogance, cloaking it with a pleasant and somewhat preppy appearance. Her best friend is Anya MacPherson who follows Holly J.'s every move. Her main goal is to socially destroy all the Degrassi students, starting with her enemies, Darcy Edwards and Manny Santos. Holly J. and Darcy have a confrontation in the cafeteria the first day they meet, almost ending in a cat fight, and constantly bicker during Spirit Squad practice until Darcy quits. After Darcy quits Spirit Squad, Holly J. became the new Queen Bee of Degrassi -- almost like the new Paige. She then spreads a rumor about Manny being racist after Manny and her ex-boyfriend Damien joke about their break-up, because of him being black. Mia Jones and Holly J. have to share a locker, due to Lakehurst being burned in a fire. They frequently insult each other and compete for the affections of Sav Bhandari, who (much to their shock) turns out to have feelings for Anya MacPherson. Tension rises between the two when Mia joins the Spirit Squad and also when Mia tries to separate Anya from Holly J.. Their rivalry reaches a climax when they have to debate in English class about adoption from foreign countries. They fiercely argue and it becomes clear that Holly J. disapproves of Mia being a single mother. Mia then evicts Holly J. from her locker. Ever since then, Holly J. has said very hostile things about Mia being a mom. After realizing that Anya was beginning to be nice to Mia, Holly J. decides to treat her like dirt by telling to the entire Physics class that she has dyslexia and making her copy of an old report from Heather for their class, only to tell on her during class. Mia really believed that Anya was going to stop hanging out with Holly J., because of this, but her response was “At least I’m not alone on a Friday night”. In "Sweet Child O' Mine", Holly J. is seen as Manny's new co-captain after Darcy quits, then Manny tells off Holly J. for saying that Mia shouldn't have been "Doing the splits" and having a baby if she wanted to be on the Spirit Squad. Holly J. falls for Toby Isaacs after he agrees to tutor her in Algebra. Toby is mutually attracted to Holly J., until they are seen together by Anya and her clique of friends, which reminds Holly J. of her social status and causes her to insult Toby. Holly J. then tries to explain to Anya that she is attracted to him and that "they" (She, Anya, and their clique) like Toby. She then proceeds to apologize to Toby and explain that she is willing to lower her standards and date him, which backfires and causes Toby to reject her accusing her and her friends of being "shallow". Holly J. reacts by calling Anya and telling her they needed to discuss their "dependence on boys". Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. She tries to get Holly J. and Sav to get to know each other and become friends, by making them work together. Holly J. and Sav share some secrets, one which he tells her that later on, he's going to have an arranged marriage. Holly J. tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on and he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J. was trying to ruin their relationship and wants payback. Anya gives Holly J. a cookie during the fast and Holly J. eats it, not knowing there's a camera filming her. Later, Holly J. goes on stage, and people call her the "cookie monster" and throw paper balls at her. After that, the new band Studz performs a song that lyrics consist of "Holly J. sucks". Holly J. is mad, and when there is only 4 hours left in the fast, orders pizza, and everyone starts eating. Anya, not knowing what to do, runs off crying. Holly J. follows, and Anya says that she wanted to be in charge of the fast so she could feel good about herself for once, because every time she was with Holly J, she felt bad, and she felt like Holly J. hated her because she never let her be happy and treated her like dirt. When asked why Holly J. treated her like that, she simply said because Anya let her. The next day, Anya tells Holly J. that she is tired of Holly J. putting her down and no longer wants to be friends. At this point, Holly J. tries to plead with her as she says Anya's her only true friend, but Anya says that Holly J. did this to herself. Holly J. then walks away hurt. Season 8 Holly J. becomes the captain of the newly named Power Squad and also becomes Student Council President. She has formed a "posse" with her old friend Anya and Chante Black. She has also begun to like Mia and even though she gets jealous of Mia for becoming a model, she lets her on the squad. When Jane became a part of the Degrassi Football Team Holly J. defended her when the guys were making fun of her. When Danny, Derek, and Riley were wearing the offensive shirts to Jane, Holly J. and a bunch of other Power Squad members come in and stick up for her by telling them to take the shirt off. Derek busts Holly J.'s chops by saying that she likes it when he takes off his shirt. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, Holly J. elected herself Student Council President and Danny isn't happy about it. When Anya's not present at cheer practice, Chante says she skipped to sleep with Sav. Holly J., feeling insecure about being the only virgin on the squad, decides on losing her virginity to new student Blue. They become partners for an art project and when alone, Holly J. proceeds to seduce Blue, but he rejects her and she walks away hurt. The next day, Anya says that she missed practice, because she was sick and denies having sex with Sav, making Holly. J relieved. When alone again, Blue says he now wants to have sex with Holly J, but she rejects him, just like he rejected her, since she now knows she's not the only virgin on the squad. In Lost In Love at Spinner's party for police college, Holly J. tells Jane that he wasn't really accepted into the college, which makes Jane break up with Spinner. Later on, Holly J. decides to help Spinner win back Jane because she is tired of hearing him complain at work and also the break up is mostly her fault. She does this by taking him to the place where Jane is getting published and makes him pretend that he's Barry Cohen, an author that didn't arrive yet. This plan doesn't work, but Holly J. did her hardest. Throughout the episodes in between and after Holly J. is always seen working at The Dot, making nice or mean comments, and giving advice to people who need it. .]]In Money for Nothing, Holly J.'s family is going through financial troubles (because her dad "made some risky investments", according to her mother). So her mom cuts her credit card in half. She had to give up Blue, and this also means she can't go on a $350 cheerleading trip to Florida, and on a date with Blue to a $125 concert. She doesn't want Blue and her teammates to know about her problem, so she lies to her teammates about going to a family wedding and tells Blue that she really didn't want to go with him, making him upset. Her teammates however, are OK with her not going, and Mia is made temporary captain, making Holly J. jealous. She then asks Spinner Mason for a job at The Dot to get money for the trip, lying by saying it's for college applications, and he says yes. Later that night, her friends come to The Dot and she continues to lie. After Derek Haig insults Holly J, she pours his drink on him, causing Spinner to fire her. The next day at school, Leia tells Holly J. how Mia got her modeling job -- by sleeping with football star Tom Blake. Holly J. then tells a news reporter about Mia's secret, and it's aired on the news. Holly J.'s mom then gives her a $350 check from Heather so that she can go on the cheerleading trip. She lets her team know, but all of them are mad about her trashing Mia's reputation. As a result, she is voted off the squad. She then tries to rekindle her date with Blue, who rejects her by calling her selfish. She then goes back to The Dot to ask Spinner for her job back. This time she confesses the truth to Spinner about her money problem. After some advice and a mutual understanding, he gives her another chance. In Heat of the Moment, Holly J.'s watching the Power Squad practice, and Alli makes a comment to her while walking by with Clare. Holly J. tells her to shut her mouth, and Alli says that Holly J. is bitter about romance. Holly J. says Alli wouldn't know anything about romance, which makes Alli admit she's going out with Johnny DiMarco. Holly J. doesn't believe it, and goes up to Johnny and asks him in front of his friends, which he denies. Johnny then breaks up with Alli, and Alli snaps at Holly J. for ruining her relationship and that she can't be mean to her. Holly J. says she doesn't need a reason to be mean to Alli. Alli then starts a group on Facerange called "I Hate Holly J", which many people sign up for. Holly J. sees the site, and confronts Alli, insulting her. Alli then sees threatening comments about Holly J. from people who had joined her group, and Bruce the Moose leads the whole cafeteria in chanting "I Hate Holly J". This causes Holly J. to run out of the cafeteria, tears running down her face, and not return to school or work, because of fear of growing hate towards her. Alli's suspended from school, and the Sinclairs call the police on her for the threats on the hate group. Anya and Alli go over to Holly J.'s house, and Alli sees that what she did was wrong. A few days later, the group is deleted, and Alli apologizes to the school and Holly J. about her actions. In Danger Zone, Blue asks Holly J. to the Black & White Dance, and as much as she wants to say yes, she comes to the realization that she might have a thing for her co-worker, Spinner. As they are about to close The Dot, a former Lakehurst student comes in with a gun and holds an armed robbery. During the robbery, Blue shows up to The Dot and Holly J. answers, too scared for words. The door is foggy so she writes the word gun on the door. Then Blue leaves. Blue ends up calling the police and they arrive surrounding the vicinity of The Dot. Nervously the gunman ends up shooting Spinner, and Holly J. confesses to Spinner that she is in love with him. She eventually calms the gunman down and walks out with him to the police. Spinner is rushed to the hospital. Holly J. ends up going to the dance, and everyone applauds her for being a hero. She dances with Blue and they rekindle their relationship. Season 9 Holly J. returns for her second semester as a junior. In Just Can't Get Enough Part 2, she is shown with her new boyfriend as of the finale of last season, Blue. She is trying to organize the "Winter Beach Bash", but is overwhelmed with work. Blue makes it apparent he doesn't like how she is doing it, and she gets mad and breaks up with him. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Holly J. and Jane pair up for a project since they were the only girls in the class. They decided to start a babysitting business when they notice that a lot of mothers need babysitters. They end up being really good friends. When Holly J. was texting and talking to Jane while driving, she accidentally hits the back of Declan's car. Declan deals with the situation in a sly way and says it's just a government car and when Holly asked to exchange insurance he claims that she was asking for his number. That causes Holly J. to develop a crush on him. One day when Jane said she would cover for a babysitter, Holly J. decides to surprise her, but she ends up seeing Declan and Jane kissing. She later confronts Jane and tells her to dump Declan and choose Spinner. Jane takes her advice and ends her secret relationship with Declan. Jane and Holly J. decide to keep their babysitting business and continue their friendship. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Holly J. is seen handing out Matchmaker forms. After flirting with Declan, he sets his sights high on her. He tries to woo her by putting a rose and magnet letters that say Friday on her locker. When she comes back from doing morning announcements she seems him leaning on her locker with his cellphone playing music. He asks her out but she declines. That leaves him desperate to find out information about her. In computer class they were learning how to make people profiles, so when it was Declan's turn he made a profile for Holly J. She liked it. When the results were delivered at lunch later that day Holly J. gets matched with Declan. He eats with her and tells her the story about him meeting the Dalai Lama. But when his girlfriend Trish, who he was about to break up with, finds out she then yells at him and tells Holly J. that he is probably going to tell her his made up stories to get with her like meeting the Dally Llama. The next day at lunch Declan wanted to meet her in the Music Room. He locks her in the recording booth and he keeps her in there until she stops yelling. While, she is in there he tells her that she is the one girl that he really likes and wants to go out with. He then unlocks her when a student needs to use it. When she tells him that on Friday she'll have to babysit at the school, Declan surprises her there and plays with the kids. After, they go out for mushroom pizza and they share their first kiss. In Somebody, Holly J. gets a mentorship paper; she is happy and tells Declan. They decide to skip period 4 and take goofy pictures. But, when they're at the Dot he tells her that the judge is his mom. When Holly J. is being interviewed towards the end of the interview, she tells Declan's mom that her and Declan are dating. Declan's mom disapproves of it. Holly J. gets mad and walks out. But, Holly J. gets picked for the mentorship at the ceremony, and she is standing proud and proper. But then Declan pokes her from behind the stage and she goes behind the stage. They then start flirting, and then begin making out. He then unbuttons her dress halfway and they start really kissing. But when Holly J.'s name is called, they pull the curtain and take a picture of her with her dress halfway unbuttoned and her hair messed up. She is super embarrassed. Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Coyne, and Mrs. Sinclair have a meeting with Holly J. and Declan. They all agree that Holly J. and Declan shouldn't see each other. But Holly J. wants to go out with him still so she confronts him and tells him that he should've opened his mouth, since he still wants to be with her too. They get caught together again, and they have another meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Coyne, and Mrs. Sinclair. They are very surprised, and they still don't want them to go out. This time Declan stands up and says that they will be together, no matter what. Then he and Holly J. storm out of the office and start hugging and jumping for joy. In Heart Like Mine Part 1 Holly J. seems chummy with Marco. Her and Declan are excited that he'll be their student teacher and he's their friend. When he starts assigning homework for their class, Holly J. and Declan persuade him to not give it to them and that they won't have to do it because they were busy. Marco is upset but he lets them slide this one time. But, the next time they can't. When he assigns an essay due in 2 days he makes Holly J. and Declan do it. But, at the basketball team victory party Mr. Perino tells Marco that he has to stop letting Holly J. and Declan slide. So he confronts them and tells them that they have to do it know matter what. Holly J. is ticked and texts Marco asking him that she thought he was her friend. Later on, Holly J. and Declan agree to do the work, and Marco is happy. In Heart Like Mine Part 2 Holly J. is seen making the morning announcements. She seems very jolly and happy. In Holiday Road Holly J. is happy to see Emma back at Degrassi. She questions her about Smithdale College because Smithdale is a choice for her. But, Emma is rude to Holly J. and tells her to mind her own business. In the end of the episode Holly J. talks with Emma and Spinner. She tells Emma that she'll be fine no matter what she does. Later on, when Emma is about to leave she tells Emma that she hopes to see her again. Emma thanks Holly J. for all she has done and told her that she is a good person. Holly J. concludes and really thinks that Smithdale is a top choice for one of her colleges. In Start Me Up Peter interupts Holly J. during the morning announcements and she gets stunned. She is surprised that he is really peppy. When Peter tells the kids on the announcements to go to "Above The Dot". Holly J. just rolls her eyes and continues. In Broken Promises, Holly J. sets up for the prom and gives advice to Anya who is worried that Farrah will steal Sav away. She goes to prom with Declan and has a good time dancing and having fun. The next day when Anya confronts her about the unprotected sex. Holly J. told her that there was a condom machine in the bathroom and that she is taking the pill and she doesn't have to worry. But, Anya tells her that she isn't taking the pill. Holly J. is shocked and doesn't know what to tell Anya. In''' Innocent When You Dream', Holly J. turns out to enjoy "Madame Degrassi's" fan-fiction posts. Holly J. tells Declan about the posts. She then finds out Clare kisses Declan on the neck and warns her politely to keep off. She reveals that Clare is a very good writer and says if it stops her from wanting to kiss Declan then she should continue. In '''In Your Eyes', Holly J. is seen working at the Dot. She gives Clare a decaf green tea when she orders it. In Keep On Loving You, Holly J. and Declan feel it's time to have sex since they've been going out for 3 months. Before making love Declan gives Holly J. his grandmother's special bracelet. Holly J. is touched and tells him that she loves him. Declan smiles and tells her that it'll then be easier for them to have sex. They then have sex. The next day at school a concerned Holly J. confronts Jane about Declan not telling her that he loves her. Jane tells Holly J. that she doesn't have to worry about it, and that she's sure Declan loves her and he'll tell her when he's ready. A minute after, when Declan is walking to play practice, Holly J. talks to him and asks him if he loves her because he didn't say it back. Declan tells her it's not that simple and Holly J. begins to panick. Meanwhile, at play practice Fiona comes to see Declan. Declan tells her that he is nervous to tell her since last time. Fiona tells him that he's a silly boy. The next day, Holly J. sees Fiona in the school library and tells her that Declan gave her the bracelet and she wants to give it back because she told him she loves him and he didn't say it in return. Fiona laughs and tells her that it's her and his grandmother's bracelet and Declan only gives it to the people he truly loves. Holly J. asks why he couldn't say it then. Fiona tells her that Declan had a true love and he told her that he loved her and she cheated on him, he doesn't want that to happen again. Holly J. anxious grabs the bracelet and goes to find Declan. When she finds Declan, they talk and make up. Later on, after finding out that she and her brother are going to move back to Manhattan an exiceted Fiona tells Declan, Declan is upset and doesn't know how he's going to be able to tell it to Holly J. Later that day Holly J. sees Fiona's facerange status and realizes what is going on. The morning of the play Declan and his mom are talking and Declan tells her that he loves the school and doesn't want to leave it. Holly J. over hears this while walking in. Crushed she asks Declan's mom if she can visit. Mrs. Coyne reluctantly says she can visit all the time. Before, directing the play Declan hacks Holly J.'s email account and emails a Manhattan internship Holly J.'s mentorship video. They like it and text Holly J. about an internship in Manhattan over the summer. She is excited and even more so when she finds out Declan is responsible for this. Season 10 Holly J. has been confirmed to be in season 10. She will be a senior when school returns. Quotes * "It's Holly freaking J" * "There's no I in TEAM" - Blue * "There is in BITE ME" - Holly J. * "You really think I need a reason to be mean to you?" Trivia *Holly J. is known because of her infamous older sister, Heather. *Ironically, even though she is Heather's younger sister, Holly J. used to go to Lakehurst while Heather attended Degrassi. *During the Halloween special, Holly J. becomes possessed by the ghost of school shooter Rick Murray when she finds his glasses (still covered in yellow paint from Time Stands Still Part 1 in Season 4) in her locker (which is Rick's locker as well). Rick, through Holly J, begins to terrorize the others who help out with the Halloween dance. His spirit is finally put to rest when Spinner apologizes to Rick (who was currently possessing Jane) for his actions in the 2-part episode Time Stands Still from Season 4 ("I'm sorry, Rick! I'm so sorry for picking on you!"). When Rick hears Spinner's apology, he asks, "I'm dead, aren't I?" and Spinner nods his head. Rick continues to say, "If I could take back what I did..." but is interrupted by Spinner, saying, "I know." Rick says, "I'm sorry...about Jimmy". With this, Rick appears to leave. When Holly J. is seen walking through a hallway at the end of the episode, she stops at his locker, looks at the glasses and says, "I got the message." She's about to put the glasses back in his locker when Rick's hand shoots out of his locker to grab her arm. Note: This is Charlotte Arnold's favorite episode as she said in an interview. *At the end of "Somebody", we learn that the J stands for Jeanette. *Despite the friction between Anya and Holly J. have had in their friendship, they continue to be friends in Season 8. *Both Holly J and Liberty were school presidents (currently Holly J) who were having difficulty with Math on their first season of the show. Relationships ]] *Toby Isaacs ** Start Up:Another Brick In The Wall(718) *** Break Up: Another Brick In The Wall (718) **** Reason: Holly J. cut him out when her friends were around. Then it was ok, but Toby said no. *Blue ** First Relationship: ** Start Up: Didn't We Almost Have it All? (804) ***Break Up: Money for Nothing (807) ****Reason: Blue thought Holly J. was too selfish. ** Second Relationship: ** Start Up: Danger Zone '''(818) *** Break up: '''Just Can't Get Enough Part 2 (902) **** Reason: Blue only liked certain sides of Holly J. and tried to change her. *Declan Coyne **Start Up:' Waiting For A Girl Like You' (909) Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Power Squad Category:Season 10